


Coming Soon: The Wishing Well

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Fics coming soon... [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, F/M, Reunions, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard and Prince Charming | David Nolan's Dark Curse, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The wishing well, au season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: It may have been a year ago, but to Belle and Neal the loss of Rumple is fresh as if it had just happened yesterday. While visiting the spot where they had been properly reunited after the first curse, Neal tests out the Wishing Well's legend by sampling its restorative waters in the hopes that Rumple will be returned to them. When it appears not to work, Neal leaves disheartened. Before she joins him, Belle makes a wish of her own...
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fics coming soon... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Coming Soon: The Wishing Well

WISHING WELL

For centuries, local legend has claimed that mystical waters run beneath this great land.

It is said that these waters possess the power to return that which is lost to its rightful place.

If you have lost something precious to you, drink from this well and bear witness to this miracle as what is missing shall be returned.

**Author's Note:**

> The early days of OUAT (the good old days) this well was the spot where Belle remembered Rumple, where magic returned to this world, where Emma and Snow returned to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest and became the place where Rumple and Belle were married. And in the Enchanted Forest its mystical waters freed Frederick from his prison of gold, cured Snow White of King George's curse to never bear child and restored the shrivelled dead magic bean.
> 
> I once hoped for S2, if we didn't get a Rumbelle TLK that restored Belle's memories, then the waters of the well would bring them back and be a nice parallel to the S1 finale. But we got a right at the last minute potion by Blue *growl* who "found a solution to the memory problem - today - in the nick of time before we all die". Loved Rumple saying what we were all thinking.
> 
> Bringing back the dead might have been a stretch too far, but if you want something enough and your heart is pure, wondrous things can happen! And 2013 me was 'you can't kill Rumple! Beauty and the Beast has a happy ending! So he *can't* be dead!' 
> 
> And if this had happened, it would have made their wedding scene even more beautiful. Rumbelle, Snowing, Swanfire and Swan Queen Believer with their Happy Endings. A perfect end to Once Upon a Time after 3 series!


End file.
